This invention relates to labor saving apparatuses used in residential construction. More particularly this invention relates to an apparatus used to cover electrical outlet boxes, and a method of wiring and sheetrocking around electrical outlet boxes which eliminates the step of cleaning mud, dust, and paint from within the electrical outlet box and from on the made up wires within the electrical outlet box.
The applicant is an electrician who has worked in residential construction. After electricians mount electrical boxes, run electrical cable between the boxes, and then strip and make up the wires in the boxes in preparation for connection to the electrical devices to be installed in the boxes; they are temporarily finished until the sheetrock is completed. When the sheetrock is initially hung openings in the sheetrock are reamed out around the electrical outlet boxes. The sheetrock is then taped, muded, and sanded. Mud is applied to fill the openings between the boxes and the sheetrock. After the sheetrock is completed the electricians must finish by installing electrical devices (usually outlet receptacles and switches) in the outlet boxes. But first all mud must be cleaned from the outlet boxes. The mud must be removed from the wires so that they are free and clean to work with. Dust should also be removed because it impairs the integrity of the electrical connections.
It is an object of this invention to disclose an improved method for wiring and sheetrocking around electrical outlet boxes. The apparatus and method eliminate the step of cleaning mud, dust and possibly paint from within the electrical box and from on the made up wires in the box. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a simple and effective cover for the electrical boxxe2x80x94a cover which ensures that mud, dust and paint are kept out of the box, and a cover which can be readily removed if the cover is sealed into the box by mud. It is a final object of this invention to disclose a method and apparatus which can be used on single, double, triple, and quadruple gang boxes, as well as small and large size round electrical outlet boxes, all in both residential and commercial sizes.
One aspect of this invention provides for a cover for an electrical outlet box having a frontal opening, a sidewall surrounding the frontal opening, and opposite screw openings, comprising: a cover member having a front side portion, a rear side portion, and a peripheral edge portion dimensioned to cover the frontal opening; and, holding means to position and secure the cover over the frontal opening.
Another aspect of this invention provides for a cover as above wherein the holding means comprises two pegs which extend rearwardly from the rear side portion of the cover, positioned and sized to matingly seat within the screw openings of the electrical outlet box.
In a process of wiring and sheetrocking around electrical boxes having the steps of, positioning and fastening the outlet boxes along the wall; interconnecting the outlet boxes with electrical cable; stripping and making up the ends of the electrical cable in preparation for connection to an electrical device to be subsequently installed within the outlet boxes; and then, covering a side portion of the wall with sheetrock making openings therein for the electrical outlet boxes; and finally applying mud to and finishing the wall; another aspect of this invention comprises an improvement to this method comprising the additional steps of: fitting and securing the cover over the electrical outlet boxes before mud is applied to the wall so that the contents of the electrical box are unexposed to mud, dust and paint; and finally, removing the cover before electrical devices are installed within the electrical outlet boxes.
Various other objects, advantages and features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims which form part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its users, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.